1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unit for storing a demountable roof panel, and more particularly to improvements in a unit for storing a demountable roof panel, wherein movements of the roof panel are controlled by a roof panel fixing device, with which one end edge of the demountable roof panel is engaged, and a roof panel holding device, with which the other end edge of the roof panel is engaged, to thereby store the roof panel in a storing space of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the part, a demountable roof (sun roof) has been constructed such that the roof panel is demounted from a roof of a motor vehicle and stored in a case or the like and rested on a rear deck or a rear seat or fixed by use of a belt to the rear deck or the rear seat so as not to move during running of the vehicle. However, in either case, since the roof panel thus demounted is placed in a compartment of the vehicle, such a problem has been presented that the roof panel interferes with an occupant during his getting on or off the vehicle and luggages during loading or unloading. Furthermore, in fixing the roof panel by a belt, disadvantageously, the roof panel is not positively fixed and the reliability of fixing is low.
To obviate the above-described disadvantages, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 65120/1985 and 65122/1985, as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, the applicant proposes a roof panel storing unit including a roof panel fixing device 4 having a stay 3, into which a mounting hinge 2 or a mounting bracket is inserted and fixed, and a holding device 6 for holding and fixing a lock handle 5 of the roof panel 1, which is provided at an end edge opposite to the mounting hinge 2 of the roof panel 1, whereby the roof panel 1 is held and stored in a luggage room 7 of a motor vehicle M. Additionally, designated at 4A in the drawing is an engageable portion, with which the mounting hinge 2 of the roof panel 1 is coupled and engaged, and 4B a shock absorbing member made of rubber or synthetic resin, for preventing an inner panel of the roof panel 1 from being directly abutted against the stay 3 and damaged.
As shown in FIG. 13, the holding unit 6 includes: a base 6A fixed to the inner peripheral wall of a luggage room 7 through a bolt, not shown, so as to clamp the lock handle 5 of the roof panel; a sheet spring-shaped arm 6C opposed to the bottom of the base 6A and rotatably connected to on one end portion of the base 6A in the widthwise direction through a pin 6B, for clamping the lock handle 5 in cooperation with the base 6A; and a handle 6E rotatably connected to the other end portion of the base 6A in the widthwise direction through a pin 6B, for holding the arm 6C in the locked state. As a consequence, in order to store the roof panel 1 in the luggage room 7, it is necessary to hold the lock handle 5 of the roof panel 1 in the locked state by the handle 6E, whereby locking operation by the handle 6E is needed. Because of this, such a problem is raised that the roof panel 1 cannot be easily stored in one-touch manner.